cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Swedish
''Misc : ''cookie: kaka : cookiePlural: kakor : perSecond: per sekund : menu: meny : stats: ''statistik : ''stastistics: statistik : updates: uppdateringar : store: affär : general: generell : prestige: anseende : total: total : producing: producerar : sell: sälj : upgrades unlocked: ''uppgraderingar upplåsta : ''unlocked: upplåst : achievements: prestationer : milk: mjölk : orangeJuice: apelsinjuice : raspberryMilk: hallonmjölk : chocolateMilk: chokladmjölk : plainMilk: vanlig mjölk : prestigeNote: (Notera: varje himmelschip ger dig 5% KPS multiplikator. Du kan få fler chips genom att starta om med massor av kakor.) : milkNote: (Notera: du får mjölk genom prestationer. Mjölk låser upp unika uppgraderingar över tid.) : shadowAchievement: skuggprestationer : shadowNote: (Detta är bedrigter som är antingen orättvisa eller svåra att uppnå. De ger ingen mjölk.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: pekare : pluralName: pekare : actionName: klickade : description: Klickar automatiskt var 10:e sekund. Grandma : singularName: farmor : pluralName: farmödrar : actionName: bakade : description: En snäll farmor som bakar mer kakor. Farm : singularName: Farm : pluralName: Farmer : actionName: skördade : description: Odlar kakväxter från kakfrön. Factory : singularName: fabrik : pluralName: fabriker : actionName: massproducerade : description: Producerar stora kvantiteter kakor. Mine : singularName: gruva : pluralName: gruvor : actionName: bröt : description: Bryter kakdeg och chokladbitar. Shipment : singularName: transport : pluralName: transporter : actionName: transportereade : description: Transporterar kakor från kakplaneten. Alchemy lab : singularName: alkemi labbaratorium : pluralName: alkemi labbaratorier : actionName: omvandlade : description: Omvandlar guld till kakor! Portal : singularName: portal : pluralName: portaler : actionName: hämtade : description: Öppnar dörren till kakoversum!. Time machine : singularName: tidsmaskin : pluralName: tidsmaskiner : actionName: hämtade : description: Hämtar kakor från förritiden, innan de blev uppätna. Antimatter condenser : singularName: antimateria kondensor : pluralName: antimateria kondensorer : actionName: kondenserade : description: Kondenserar antimaterian i universum till kakor. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: You feel like making cookies. But nobody wants to eat your cookies. : 0: Du känner för att baka kakor. Men ingen vill äta dina kakor. : 5: Your first batch goes in the trash. The neighborhood raccoon barely touches it. : 5: Din första sats slängs. Inte ens en tvättbjörn rör dem. : 50: Your family accepts to try some of your cookies. : 50: Din familj går med på att pröva dina kakor. : 100: Your cookies are popular in the neighborhood. : 100: Dina kakor är populära i ditt grannskap. : 500: People are starting to talk about your cookies. : 500: Ryktet om dina kakor har spridit sig. : 1,000: Your cookies are talked about for miles around. : 1,000: Det talas om dina kakor ända borta i grannbyn. : 3,000: Your cookies are renowned in the whole town! : 3,000: Dina kakor är välkända i hela staden! : 6,000: Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard. : 6,000: Dina kakor får alla pojkarna till gård'n. : 10,000: Your cookies now have their own website! : 10,000: Dina kakor har nu en egen webbsida! : 20,000: Your cookies are worth a lot of money. : 20,000: Dina kakor är värda väldigt mycket pengar. : 30,000: Your cookies sell very well in distant countries. : 30,000: Dina kakor säljer mycket bra i avlägsna länder. : 40,000: People come from very far away to get a taste of your cookies. : 40,000: Människor färdas väldigt långt för att få smaka dina kakor. : 60,000: Kings and queens from all over the world are enjoying your cookies. : 60,000: Kungar och drottningar kommer från hela världen för att prova dina kakor. : 80,000: Det finns nu museer dedikerade till dina kakor. : 100,000: En nationaldag har skapats för att hedra dina kakor. : 200,000: Your cookies have been named a part of the world wonders. : 200,000: Dina kakor har blivit nämnda som en del av världens underverk. : 300,000: History books now include a whole chapter about your cookies. : 300,000: Historieböcker har nu ett helt kapitel om dina kakor. : 450,000:'Your cookies have been placed under government surveillance. : ''450,000:'Dina kakor har placerats under regeringens övervakning. : ''600,000: The whole planet is enjoying your cookies! : 600,000: Hela planeten njuter av dina kakor. : 1,000,000: Strange creatures from neighboring planets wish to try your cookies. : 1,000,000: Konstiga varelser från angränsande planeter önskar att få smaka dina kakor. : 5,000,000: Elder gods from the whole cosmos have awoken to taste your cookies. : 5,000,000: Äldre gudar från hela kosmos har vaknat för att smaka dina kakor. : 10,000,000: Beings from other dimensions lapse into existence just to get a taste of your cookies. : 10,000,000: Varelser från andra dimensioner har löpt in i vår existens för att smaka dina kakor. : 30,000,000: Your cookies have achieved sentience. : 30,000,000: Dina kakor har uppnått intelligens. : 100,000,000: The universe has now turned into cookie dough, to the molecular level. : 100,000,000:''Universum har nu förvandlats till kakdeg, ända ner till molekylerna. : ''300,000,000: Your cookies are rewriting the fundamental laws of the universe. : 300,000,000: Dina kakor skriver om alla grundläggande universums lagar. : 1,000,000,000: A local news station runs a 10-minute segment about your cookies. Success! (you win a cookie) : 1,000,000,000: En lokal nyhetsstation kör en 10 minuts segment om dina kakor. Succé! (du vinner en kaka) : 10,000,000,000: It's time to stop playing : 10,000,000,000: Dags att sluta spela 10,000 Cookies News : cookies found to random in random! Nyheter : det visade sig att kakor random i random! News : cookies found to make random random! Nyheter : kakor visade sig göra random random! News : cookies tested on random, found to have no ill effects. Nyheter : kakor testade på random, visade sig lämna inga dåliga effekter. News : cookies unexpectedly popular among random! Nyheter : kakor vart oväntat populära bland random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. Nyheter : fula klumpar vart hittade på random nära kaka faciliteten; "faktiskt såg de ut sådär hela tiden", säger biolog. News : new species of random discovered in distant country; "yup, tastes like cookies", says biologist." Nyheter : nya arter av random upptäckt i avlägset land; "japp, smakar som kakor", säger biolog." News : "random", reveals celebrity. Nyheter : "random", avslöjar kändis. News : doctors random Nyheter : doktorer random News : cookies go well with roasted random, says controversial chef. Nyheter : kakor går bra med rostad random, säger kontroversiell chef. News : "do your cookies contain random?", asks PSA warning against counterfeit cookies. News : scientist predicts imminent cookie-related "end of the world"; becomes joke among peers. Nyheter : forskare förutspår hotande kakrelaterade "slut av världen"; blir föremål för skämt bland kollegor. News : man robs bank, buys cookies. Nyheter : man rånar bank, köper kakor. News : what makes cookies taste so right? "Probably all the ***** they put in them", says anonymous tipper. Nyheter : vad som gör att kakor smakar så rätt? "Förmodligen hela ***** de sätter i dem", säger anonym tipp. News : man found allergic to cookies; "what a weirdo", says family. Nyheter : man funnit allergisk mot kakor, "vilken knäppskalle", säger familjen. News : foreign politician involved in cookie-smuggling scandal. Nyheter : Utlänsk politiker involverad i kak-smugglings skandal. News : cookies now more popular than random, says study. Nyheter : Kakor nu populärare än random, säger en studie. News : obesity epidemic strikes nation; experts blame random. Nyheter : Fetmaepidemi träffar nationen; experter skyller på random. News : cookie shortage strikes town, people forced to eat cupcakes; "just not the same", concedes mayor. Nyheter : Kakbrist träffar stad, invånare tvungna att äta småkakor; "det är helt enkelt inte sama sak", medger borgmästaren. News : "you gotta admit, all this cookie stuff is a bit ominous", says confused idiot. Nyheter : "Man måste erkänna, allt denna kakgrejer är lite ominous", säger förvirrad idiot. News : movie cancelled from lack of actors; "everybody's at home eating cookies", laments director. Nyheter : film avbryts av brist på aktörer, "alla är hemma och äter kakor", klagar regissör. News : comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. Nyheter : komiker tvingas ställa in kaka rutin på grund av orelaterade matsmältningsbesvär News : new cookie-based religion sweeps the nation. Nyheter : ny kakbaserad religion sveper nationen. News : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. Nyheter : fossila fynd visar kakbaserade organismer förhärskande under kambriska explosionen, säger forskare. News : mysterious illegal cookies seized; "tastes terrible", says police. Nyheter : mystiska illegala kakor väcks, "smakar fruktansvärt", säger polisen. News : man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. Nyheter : Man hittades död efter intag av kakan, utredare gynnar "maffian tjallare" hypotes. News : "the universe pretty much loops on itself," suggests researcher; "it's cookies all the way down." Nyheter : "universum ganska mycket snurrar runt sig själv", föreslår forskare, "det är kakor hela vägen ner." News : minor cookie-related incident turns whole town to ashes; neighboring cities asked to chip in for reconstruction. Nyheter : liten kakrelaterad incident förvandlar hela staden till aska, närliggande städer uppmanas att chip i för återuppbyggnad. News : is our media controlled by the cookie industry? This could very well be the case, says crackpot conspiracy theorist. News : cookies popular among all age groups, including fetuses, says study.; Nyheter : kakor populära bland alla åldersgrupper, inklusive fostrar, säger studie.; News : cookie-flavored random Nyheter : kaka smaksatt random News : all-cookie restaurant opening downtown. Dishes such as braised cookies, cookie thermidor, and for dessert : crepes. Nyheter : all-kaka restaurang öppnar i centrum. Rätter som bräserad kakor, kaka thermidor, och till efterrätt: crepes. News : cookies could be the key to random, says scientists. Nyheter : kakor kan vara nyckeln till random, says scientists. Building based 1 Grandma 1 Farmor "Moist cookies." -grandma "Fuktiga kakor." -farmor "We're nice grandmas." -grandma "''Vi är snälla farmödrar'"'' -farmor "indentured servitude"-''grandma ''"Påskrivet slaveri" -farmor "Come give grandma a kiss." -grandma "Kom och ge farmor ett kyss"''-farmor ''"Why don't you visit more often?" -grandma "Varför besöker du inte mig mera ofta'"-farmor "Call me..." -grandma "Ring mig...'"-farmor 50 Grandmas 50 Farmödrar "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma "Absolut motbjudande.'"-farmor "You make me sick." -grandma "Du gör mig sjuk."'''-farmor "You disgust me." -grandma "Du äcklar mig."-farmor "We rise." -grandma "Vi stiger."-''farmor ''"It begins." -grandma "Det börjar."-farmor "It'll all be over soon." -grandma "Allt detta kommer snart att vara över."-''farmor ''"You could have stopped it." -grandma "Du kunde ha stoppat det."-''farmor 1 Farm 1 Farm News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! Nyheter : Kakfarmer misstänkta av att ha anställt odeklarerade äldre arbetskrafter! News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! Nyheter : Kakfarmer släpper skadlig choklad i våra floder, säger forskare! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! Nyheter : kontrovers över genmanipulerad choklad träffar kakfarmare! News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. Nyheter : frigående farmkakor populära hos dagens hippa ungdom, säger specialist. News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. Nyheter : Farmkakor anses olämpliga för veganer, säger dietläkare. 1 Factory 1 Fabrik News : cookie factories linked to global warming! Nyheter : Kakfabriker kopplade till global uppvärmning! News : cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy! Nyheter : Kakfabriker involverade i chokladväder-kontrovers! News : cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! Nyheter : kakfabriker i strejk, robothuggare används för att ersätta arbetskraft! News : cookie factories on strike - workers demand to stop being paid in cookies! Nyheter : Kakfabriker strejkar - arbetare begär att inte bli betalade i kakor! News : factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. Nyheter: Fabrikgjorda kakor kopplade till fetma, säger studie. 1 Mine 1 Gruva News : 2 and 1002 miners dead in chocolate mine catastrophe! Nyheter : 2 och 1002 gruvarbetare döda i chokladgruvekatastrof! News : 2 and 1002 miners trapped in collapsed chocolate mine! Nyheter : 2 och 1002 gruvarbetare fångade i sammanstörtad chokladgruva! News : chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! Nyheter: Chokladgruvor orsakar jordbävningar och slukhål! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! Nyheter : choklad gruva går snett, översvämmar by i choklad! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! Nyheter : djupet av choklad gruvor fann att hysa "säregna, chokoladiga varelser"! 1 Shipment 1 Rymdskep News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! Nyheter : ya choklad planet hittas, blir mål av kakhandel rymdskepp! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! Nyheter : massiv choklad planet hittades med 99,8% certifierad ren mörk choklad kärna! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! Nyheter : rymdturism blomstrar så avlägsna planeter lockar fler uttråkade miljonärer! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! Nyheter : chokladbaserade organismer hittades på avlägsen planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. Nyheter : antika bakning artefakter som finns på avlägsen planet, "skrämmande konsekvenser", säger experterna. 1 Alchemy lab 1 Alkemilabb News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! Nyheter : nationella guldreserver sinar eftersom mer och mer av den dyrbara mineral vrids till kakor! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. Nyheter : choklad smycken hittades modet, guld och diamanter "bara en modefluga", säger specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! Nyheter : silver befanns också vara förvandlarbar i vit choklad! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. Nyheter : felaktig alkemi labb stängdes, hittades att konvertera kakor intill värdelös guld. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! Nyheter : felaktig alkemi labb stängdes, hittades att konvertera kakor intill värdelös guld. 1 Portal 1 Portal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! Nyheter : nation orolig när fler och mer oroande varelser kommer ur dimensionella portaler! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! Nyheter : dimensionella portaler som deltar i stads omvälvande katastrof! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! Nyheter : turism till kakoversum populär med uttråkade tonåringar! Olycksfalls så hög som 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. Nyheter : kakoversums portaler misstänks orsaka snabbt åldrande och besatthet med bakning, säger studie. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." Nyheter : "stanna inte nära portaler" säger specialist;"dina barn kommer bli konstigt skadade från insidan" 1 Time Machine 1 Tidsmaskin News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? Nyheter : tidsmaskiner deltar i historieskrivnings skandalen! Eller är de? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! Nyheter : tidsmaskiner används i olagligt tidsturism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. Nyheter : kakor från dåtiden "passar inte för konsumtion", säger historiker. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! Nyheter : flera historiska karaktärer oförklarligt förvandlas till pratande degklumpar! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." Nyheter : "jag har sett framtiden," säger tidsmaskin operatör, "och jag vill inte gå dit igen." 1 Antimatter Condenser 1 Antimateria Kondensor News : first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! News : "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' : ''appeased1: "shrivel" -grandma : blidkad1: "skrumpnar" -farmor : appeased2: "writhe" -grandma : blidkad2: "våndas" ''-farmor : ''appeased3: "throb" -grandma : blidkad3: "darrar" -farmor : appeased4: "gnaw" -grandma : blidkad4: "gnager" -farmor : appeased5: "We will rise again." -grandma : blidkad5: "Vi kommer att återuppstå." -farmor : appeased6: "A mere setback." -grandma : blidkad6: "Ett lätt bakslag bara." -farmor : appeased7: "We are not satiated." -grandma : blidkad7: "Vi är inte mätta än." -farmor : appeased8: "Too late." -grandma : blidkad8: "För sent." -farmor Category:Translation